The purpose of the integrated circuit is to integrate the various types of electronic components to the semiconductor substrate by miniaturization. Thus, the capacitor must be completed in the integrated circuit in demand. However, the conventional process of the embedded capacitor is too complicated, for example, it need to be repeated at different stages of silicon nitride deposition process in order to complete the structure of the conventional capacitor, so that the cost of the manufacturing process is higher. Thus, the purpose of the present invention is to improve the lack of the conventional embedded capacitor structure.